Dreamreaver Part 2
Dreamreaver Part 2 is the eighteenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the second part of the two part special. It is the eighteenth episode overall. Plot Corey tries to do a recap but Laney tells him there is no time. Soon Grojband are captured by an army of flying monkeys that look like Nick. The Nicks argue who will take credit for the capture until one of the Nicks notice that they captured the wrong band. Then Grojband's music video counterparts show up and destroy the monkey army. Grojband's excited soon turned to fear when their doppelganger decide to attack them. They escape through a door in the ground and end up in a dungeon. They meet Katrina, Trina's nicer side, who tells them what has happened to her world. Their ruler was about to accept a marriage proposal until the evil band came and destroyed everything. Katrina then tries to give Corey an idea on how to find Trina by giving him a bunch of hints. Corey figures out that she is the dream version of the Hint book and everyone leaves the dungeon through a door. The band wonders how to find Trina since they do not have a vehicle but decided to dream up "butt rainbows" because they were more fun. Once they leave the nightmare band shows up and follows the rainbows that Grojband left behind. Grojband lands in Trina's room, finds the Hint and gets sucked into the book. They find Trina sleeping so Corey wakes her up which she is mad that Grojband is in her dreams. Then the nightmare band shows up and attacks. Corey needs a time so he can get lyrics from Trina so the rest of the band holds off their evil counterparts. Corey admits that Grojband was the one who put Trina in this condition. Trina gets mad, writes a diary entry and Grojband uses the words to defeat the other band. Trina was going to destroy Grojband in her dreams but wakes up before she got the chance. She was upset that she woke too soon, but was happy that Nick's jacket is in her possession (courtesy of Mina). Grojband decided to destroy their music video since it caused a lot of trouble and Corey wonders if they are still dreaming. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mirage Band *Katrina *Quincess Trina Minor Roles *Mina Beff (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nick Mallory (Dream Version) *Dog Mina Songs *Butt Rainbows *My Mind Trivia Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on the song "Dreamweaver." *Some of the Dream Nicks were versions of Nick that were green monkeys with wings. This was a reference to the winged monkeys from "The Wizard of Oz." *The "Butt Rainbows" is quite possibly a reference to the internet meme Nyan Cat, especially the position Kon is in. Episode Connections *The events of the episode "Dreamreaver Part 1" are continued in this episode. *Corey once again uses the phrase "Grojband Unite!" and summons the other band member's instruments, as he did in Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls. *Pictures of the scene where Grojband ride on butt rainbows is seen again in the episode "Curse of the Metrognome." Errors *When Mirage Band was about to play music to destroy Grojband, Mirage Corey's helmet was missing. In the next frame, his helmet was back. Gallery Epic Mirage Band Picture.png DreamNicksDigHoles.png Mirage Corey.jpg It's Katrina silly.jpg Quincess Trina.jpg Bubble Hug.jpg Esmeralda the golden tiger.jpg Butt Rainbows.png Mirage Band.png Ping Pong Attack.jpg Epic Kin Hit.png Mirage Laney and Esmeralda the tiger.jpg Mirage Corey.png Surprised Mirage Band.png Mirage Kin's Defeat.png See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Trina Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey